


Challenge

by kitten1984



Category: Elder Scrolls Morrowind, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten1984/pseuds/kitten1984
Summary: Just a challenge I came up with, if anyone's interested by all means take it, and tell me.
Kudos: 1





	Challenge

Bianca Di Angelo died as she did in the titan's curse. She is reincarnated as Nico mentions in Son of Neptune. But she is reincarnated in Nirn, as a female dark elf with far greater destiny then she could ever imagine. Bianca is reborn to be the Nerevarine, reborn with her connection to Hades still intact, despite no direct relation to the lord of the dead in Nirn.

Its just an idea :) hope someone likes it and tries it out.


End file.
